


Scream & Shout [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is permitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream & Shout [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for VividCon 2013 - Club Vivid. Contains spoilers for Assassin's Creed I, II, Brotherhood, Revelations, and III.  
> Warnings: Video game violence, some flashing images, lyrics NSFW

**Music:** "Scream  & Shout"  
**Artist:** will.i.am, featuring Britney Spears  
**File Info:** 4:15, zipped MP4 (H.264), and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2013/08/16/scream-shout/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/165537.html) | [LJ](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/174966.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/58757942593/assassins-creed-fanvid-scream-shout-source) | [YT](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrRglLg_pWY)

****


End file.
